


Sit Down or Fall Down

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skate!Family for the Win, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri is sick and is working too hard, the usual from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: A Grand Prix gold medalist isn’t going to be put off by a little cold, Yuri tells himself. But you can only keep pushing yourself for so long before you run yourself into the ground.





	Sit Down or Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on my tumblr sneezehq, and finally being uploaded here. Probably set post-series if you're super concerned about timelines, otherwise it's just the usual from me. Enjoy!

“You really should take better care of your health, Yurio!” Victor calls out as the blonde teenager skates right past him. Naturally, Yuri blatantly ignores the advice, choosing instead to flip him off. The gesture would probably be more effective if he hadn’t been forced to duck his head into the crook of his elbow to cough two seconds later.

“Your skating is sloppy. You shouldn’t even be on the ice right now,” Yakov reprimands his youngest skater, fixing him with a stern glare.

“I can’t afford to miss that much practice time,” Yuri says hoarsely, waving off his coach’s concern. “Now let’s get to work on my free skate. I want to clean up my last quad.”

“You’re not likely to land it like this,” Yakov points out before relenting with a tired sigh. Yuri isn’t going to sit down until he falls down, and at least at this rate it’ll happen sooner rather than later. “And we’re working on your step sequences first. They’ve been a disaster lately.” At least he’s less likely to injure himself if they don’t work on jumps.

Yuri stubbornly insists that he’s fine, despite his worsening coughing fits that leave his eyes watering as they continue to work through his routine. Yakov finally yells at him to take a break after a particularly nasty bout leaves him doubled over, gasping for air for nearly a minute. Yuri huffs his way across the rink and over to the bench where they keep their water bottles, plopping down heavily.

“You look tired,” Yuuri notes from nearby, a concerned frown on his face. “Maybe you should let yourself get some rest? You seem really sick.”

“I’m fine, katsudon! I’m just tired from working twice as hard as everyone else, that’s all,” Yuri retorts angrily. The words scrape against his already sore throat, and he takes a swig of his water to soothe it. The water helps, but it does nothing for his blocked nose and throbbing headache. Still, a Grand Prix gold medalist isn’t going to be put off by a little cold.

“So you are tired!” Victor says, pouncing on Yuri’s accidental admission. “You should take a break, it’s no good pushing yourself when you’re sick.”

“I don’t need your advice, geezer! Besides, I’m not sick! The Ice Tiger of Russia doesn’t get sick.” With that declaration, Yuri decides that it’s time to get back on the ice. He’s had just about enough of these two’s antics.

He pushes himself off the bench-and immediately sinks to his knees as a wave of dizziness overwhelms his senses. His vision goes a bit dark and hazy, and there’s a faint ringing in his ears. When the haze clears, Yuuri and Victor are standing over him with matching frowns on their faces.

Victor is the first one to speak. “Are you alright, Yurio? You stood up and immediately fell down.” 

“I’m fine, just got dizzy for a minute,” Yuri insists, attempting to push himself up again. It’s a weak effort, and easily thwarted by Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder. It feels like he’s trying to move underwater; everything is slow and disconnected.

“You should probably stay sitting for a minute,” Yuuri says gently. The hand on his shoulder moves to his forehead. “You’re running a fever.”

“I-” Yuri blinks hard, losing his train of thought. Now that he’s not distracted with his skating, he’s really starting to feel crappy. “I’m not feeling so good.” And apparently his brain-to-mouth filter isn’t working. Whatever. He’s too tired to be mad right now.

“I can tell,” Yuuri says, carefully pulling Yuri to his feet and steadying him when he wavers on his feet. “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
